Cell Block Tango
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: The Teen Titans find a girl, and find out she is inhabited by the spirits of the 'Six Merry Murderesses'. Based on the Chicago song 'Cell Block Tango'.
1. Chelsea

"Teen Titans, go!"

Starbolts flew, bird-a-rangs cut the air, a blue beam shot, black energy grabbed at her and green animals went at her before they even realised what they were fighting.

"Teen titans, stop! Stop! STOP!"

They stopped fighting and looked at Robin, who walked over to the 'villain'. It was a young girl, only 11 or 12. She had fair, shoulder length hair. She was dressed in average clothing.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

The girl twitched.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. Okay my ASS!"

She twitched again.

"Who could be okay after that?"

This time she sounded African. Confusing, since she was quite pale. Robin started to back off, and the girl started to spasm. She yelled out seemingly random words.

"POP! SIX! SQUISH! UH-UH! CICERO! LIPSCHITZ!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Robin held her shoulders. He was panicking. She seemed to calm down. She whispered,

"It was a murder, but not a crime."

She turned and ran.

"Err… should we go after her?"

Robin shook his head.

"No."

A pause.

"Let's go home."

* * *

She found a jet ski. Why there was a handy jet ski just when and where she wanted it, she had know idea. She did have an idea, however, of why she was able to hotwire it. She shouldn't have been able to. The only jet ski she'd seen was in shops. She hopped on and zoomed off towards the island. They were there, **he** was there, she knew it. 

She dismounted and jumped onto the shore. She walked for a bit, sticking to the shore, and eventually found a rock to sit on. She sat down and drew her lags up to her chest, huggin them. A voice floated to her ears from behind.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

He had heard the jet ski, of course. He did own one after all, and he was listening out for an arrival. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling they didn't need to go out looking for her, that she would come to them. When he heard the jet ski, he knew he was right. Robin gave the girl a few minutes, then dropped out of his window and went looking for her. He found the ski and continued around the island. Eventually, he saw her hugging her knees on a rock, staring out across the ocean. He filed away the fact that she was staring at the prison. She looked troubled. He let a call float on the slight wind to her ears. 

"Are you alright?"

* * *

She turned her head around and gave a small smile. Robin smiled back, but frowned as the girls smile turned into a smirk. 

"Let's see if your alright, after this."

The girl jumped up and was about to jump at him when she spasmed. She yelled out in different voices;

"You expect me to sleep with that dripping, no not dripping, **plopping**, in my cell?"

"I shouldn't be here, I didn't do it!"

"Get your hands off me boy! You can't touch me like that! No one tells me what to do."

"Let me walk or you'll get a taste of number 8. And you don't wanna know what that is."

"Segédlet! Akarod csalás nem árt engem!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going, I'm going."

She gave six wild spasms, and then relaxed. Robin was shocked, to say the least. He'd seen some strange things in his time, but this was taking the cake. The girl sat back down and hugged her knees again.

"Erm..."

"I'm sorry about that. I should be fine know for the rest of the night. They can't do anything (unless I tell them to) after 'lights out'."

"Lights, out? No, scrap that."

He walked over and sat next to her.

"Um, who are you?"

"**My** name is Chelsea. But..."

Chelsea turned her head away from Robin.

"Never mind."

She started to get up, scared that she would blurt out the whole story and he would hate her forever. He reached out and held her arm just below the elbow. She looked back at him, and realised he wore a smile. She sat back down, and anilysed the smile. She could see that there was more to that smile than would meet the eye. He was confused, and she couldn't leave him like that. He seemed to sense her submission.

"So, could I ask why you spasm? You don't have to say."

"No, I will, I should."

She sighed and settled down better.

"Get comfortable, it's quite a story.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Six Merry Murderesses'? No? Well, they were, er, six murderesses (obviously). They were famous about... 20 years ago. They were all committed for different things. One was even innocent! Poor girl. Couldn't speak English either. Probably the reason she was commited. Anyway, they all went in at the same time. That was 20 years ago. 10 years later, they all died. It was suspected suicide and suspected torture but in truth, they never found out how they died. My mother went into the same prision, about a month after they'd died. She was pregnent with, surprise, surprise, me. No one knew for the longest time, in fact, no one knew until she gave birth. My mother had been getting quite snappy, apparently, and was been dragged into soilatary. The guards dropped her when she started to contract. As she was giving birth, everyone could **feel** something. Something spiritial. Apparently where my mother gave birth is where the Six Merry Murderesses bodies were found, and it was assumed that was where they died. All six spirits of the Six Merry Murderesses entered me. They entertwined themselves around my own spirit, became part of me. Between 6am & 10pm they can 'pop up' when ever they like, they can 'possess' me, if you like. 10pm - 6am is curfew, lights out. They won't do anything (with out being requested) during lights out. that's why I can talk to you just fine. The spasms, that's when they take over. My mother died when she gave birth to me, I was adopted. my adoptive parents, well, I got out of there just in time. Mona was set on killing them."

There was a silence between the two so that Robin could process all the infomation just given to him, and so Chelsea could process the fact that she had told her story, for the first time ever.

"So... You keep hinting that the, 'Six Merry Murderesses', was it? That they could do something past curfew."

"If I kinda, call upon them, they will, sorts, help me."

"They'll, help? Maybe, you could describe their personalities to me? I think I would understand more if you did. At the moment I'm kinda confused."

"I can do better than just describe, I can get them to tell you themselves. They have a song, they've sung it to me many-a-times. I'll let them tell you what they're like, and why they were famous."

Chelsea stood and walked back a bit from Robin, who had also stood. She cleared her throat and gave six equal spasms. There was no music, but nether the less, Robin felt his heart being pounded by a beat. It started of soft and slow, but he knew that wouldn't last.

* * *

And I leave you on a cliffie. I noticed that it's grown to ten pages, and thus decided to chapterise it. Don't worry, the chapter will be up right after this one.

Translation: _Segédlet! Akarod csalás nem árt engem!_ - Help! Please do not hurt me!

Thanks to dict.sztaki.hu/english-hungarian for Hungarian translation.


	2. The Song

This is the song the whole story is based upon. If you want to hear it just look up Cell Block Tango. The song is from the musical Chicago. There's also a video someone put together with Teen Titan clips, the roles are quite smart and quite good. I reckon anyway. Look up Teen Titans Cell Block Tango and you should find it. Thanks to stlyrics for the song lyrics.

* * *

Pop

Six

Squish

Uh-uh

Cicero

Lipschitz!  
(2X)

And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

Pop

Six

Squish

Uh-uh

Cicero

Lipschitz!  
(4X)

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

Pop

Six

Squish

Uh uh

Cicero

Lipschitz!  
(2X)

(Spoken)  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. **POP.** So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
**Poppin'.** So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
**...into his head.**

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!

(Spoken)  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

(Spoken)  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"You been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

(Spoken)  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

(Spoken)  
Yeah, but di you do it?

(Spoken)  
UH-UH, not guilty!

My sister, Veronica and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were **dead.**

They had it coming

_They had it coming_

They had it coming

_They had it coming_

They had it coming all along

_They had it coming all along_

I didn't do it

_She didn't do it_

But if I done it

_But if she done it_

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

They had it coming

_They had it coming_

They had it coming

_They had it coming_

They had it coming

_They took a flower_

All along

_In its prime_

I didn't do it

_And then they used it_

But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

(Spoken)  
I loved Al Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
**and I saw him dead.**

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

They had it comin'

_They had it comin'__  
_  
They had it comin'

_They had it comin'__  
_  
They had it comin'

_They had it comin'__  
_  
All along

_All along__  
_  
'Cause if they used us

_'Cause if they used us__  
_  
And they abused us

_And they abused us_

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it coming

_He had it coming_

He only had himself to blame.

_He only had himself to blame._

If you'd have been there

_If you'd have been there_

If you'd have seen it

_If you'd have seen it_

I betcha you would have done the same!

(Spoken, overlapping with next line)  
You pop that gum one more time!  
(Spoken, overlapping with next line)  
Single my ass.  
(Spoken, overlapping with next line)  
Ten times!  
(Spoken, overlapping with next line)  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
(Spoken, overlapping with next line)  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
(Spoken)  
Artistic differences.

Pop

Six

Squish

Uh uh

Cicero

Lipschitz!

(Somewhere gates are slammed, and the sound carries to listening ears)

* * *

Chelsea fell to floor, exhausted. Robin sat down, carefully. He'd been quite intimidated by the whole ordeal. After all, he'd basically heard that the spirits in Chelsea had killed **men**, note on the **men**. 

"So, that's them. From their own mouths."

"Er, wow?"

Chelsea looked at robin, and had to laugh at his expression.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna kill you. Neither are they. You haven't done me wrong, yet."

"Erm, okay. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

She laughed, and he found himself laughing along with her. He'd always heard laughter was infectious. Once the laughter died down, Robin spoke.

"So, how were you educated? And who exactly is Mona? And why would they help you?"

He sighed.

"I still don't think I really understand."

" The 'Six Merry murderesses are Liz, Annie, June, Hunyak, Velma and Mona. Liz used the shotgun, Annie used Arsenic, June's husband ran into the knife, Hunyak is innocent (and Hungarian), Velma is the acrobat and Mona is the artistic one. They all taught me, well, everything I know. Liz is great with street smarts, Mona has that creative touch, Velma taught me acrobatics/material arts and she taught me self strength. Annie is practically an expert at science, June taught me how to 'read' people (how I can know what they're like) and knife/sword skills."

"But, what about living in a family. Have you ever really had a mother?"

"Well, they all cared for me in their own way, but Hunyak was the real 'mother'. She's incredibly kind, and she taught me how to show that kindness to others. Er, she also taught me Hungarian."

Chelsea looked at Robin, who was looking quite thoughtful. He seemed to decide something.

"Would you like to stay in the T-Tower? At least for tonight?"

"R-really? Even after all I told you, you don't-?"

"Don't what?"

"Hate, me?"

"Hate you! Why would I hate you?"

"'Cause I have the spirits of murderesses in me! 'Cause I can't control them from 6-10! 'Cause, 'cause-"

"It dosn't matter. Listen, we've been through worse. Perhaps we'll tell you later. You haveing the spirits of murderesses in you is, well, it's not bad."

Chelsea looked at him, and Robin could tell it was a look of pure joy. It suddenly clicked in his head that no one else had acceptted her like he just had. She must have felt so special at the moment. A chilly breeze grazed their shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you inside and warm."

"Thanks. For everything."

They stood and smiled at each other. As Robin lead the way up to the T-Tower, Chelsea wore a smile that couldn't be wiped off.

* * *

Wow, it's going to a third chapter. This was sussposed to be a one-shot. Dosn't seem it. R&R please. 


	3. The Betrayer, The Demon & The Murderess

Robin walked into the main room, the one that was a lounge room, living room and kitchen. All heads ended up turning as it was realised not only Robin had walked in. He cleared his throat.

"This is Chelsea. I've invited her to stay the night."

"Hi." said a timid Chelsea.

"Dude, isn't she the girl that- Ow!"

Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy into shutting up.

"Oh cool! Isn't that the new Demilition Durby? I love that game!"

She ran over, jumped the couch and flopped down next to Cyborg.

"Can I play?"

"Sure!"

They flipped her a third controller and they started playing. Robin caught Raven's eye from above her book and jerked his head towards the door. She raised an eyebrow, closed her book and followed him out.

"So... I should take that you found out something about her?"

Raven saw the look on his face.

"A **lot** about her? So, what do you want me for?"

"She was six spirits living inside her, the 'Six merry Murderesses'. Heard of them?"

"Actually, I have. Liz, Annie, June, Hunyak, Velma and Mona, right?"

"Yep. Well their spirits are in her, and during 'lights out' (10pm-6am) they can't do anything unless she asks. but outside of curfew... well they can do what they like, she can't control it. But the skills she has, and the skills the spirits have, and the absolute power basically radiating from her! If she could control them she would make an excellent, well-"

"An excellent Titan."

"Yeah."

"And you want me to help her control the spirits?"

"Yeah."

Raven thought it over for a moment.

"Okay. You propose membership to her and I'll help her control these spirits."

* * *

After talking to the other Titans about what they had planned and after everyone agreeing, Robin confronted her. 

"Chelsea, I have a proposition for you. We, the Teen Titans, would like you to be one of us. We would like you to be a Teen Titan."

Chelsea was shocked. her? A Teen Titan? She stuttered.

"But, but, I have spirits of murderesses. Dosn't that make me bad?"

Raven stepped forward.

"Chelsea, we've been through the villianous side before. Robin pretended to be a villian but we forgave him. He was our arch-enemy's apprentice as well, but we did our best to bring him back."

"But, that's just pretending, or acting. He had a choice, I don't."

"Chelsea, I don't have a choice either. I'm a demon's daughter. In fact I'm basically the Devils daughter. I was supposed to bring about the destruction of the universe. But I kept hope, I kept hoping and striving to be a good person. In the end, I was. I used me demons for the purpose of good. I can help you do the same. Robin told me you can't control the spirits at times. I can't normally control my emotions, which trigger my powers. I meditate each day to keep them under control. You can do the same."

Chelsea sat and thought. Becoming a Teen Titan, being good. She made her decision.

"I'll join."

The Teen titans gave a cheer and Robin handed her a communicator. The cheer wavered as she spasmed.

"Hey you's! Good on ya!"

Spasm.

"Well help you if it helps her."

Spasm.

"You lot ain't so bad."

Spasm.

"Te vagy faj. Te hála."

Spasm.

"Ah! Kind souls. You'll let us do our act then?"

Spasm.

"Thanks."

A last spasm. Chelsea panted and then stood straight.

"That was the Six Merry Murderesses thanking you. No one as ever been this kind to me. I thank you as well."

* * *

Two days later, while Raven & Chelsea were having their daily meditation, an alarm rang out in the T-Tower. The Titans organised themselves, finding out who it was and what sector they were in. 

"Teen Titans, go!"

Four of the Teen Titans bounded out the door to the fight. Chelsea stood shyly in the middle of the room. Robin grabbed the doorframe and half turned around.

"Coming Titan Chelsea?"

She cracked a smile and gave a small spasm.

"And why wouldn't I?"

Robin bounded out the door and Chelsea bounded towards her first fight.

* * *

Yay! 'Tis done! R&R please. Oh! and if anyone **would** like me to write more with Chelsea, then please tell me. 

Translation: _Te vagy faj. Te hála._ - You are kind. My thanks.

Thanks to dict.sztaki.hu/english-hungarian for Hungarian translation.


End file.
